superheroes_by_alexfandomcom-20200214-history
Spongebob Sqarepants
''' Spongebob Squarepants''' Spongebob may not be very smart but he is considered a superhero in my book. He has lots of abilities and has videogames where he's the superhero. Here is a list of his superpowers: '''SUPERPOWERS/ABILITIES''' *Being a sponge he is very durable which is shown in most episodes like getting beatin up by people or hurt by boats or even other things. *He has the ability to absorb things into his body like trash, Patty Meat,and even all of Goo Lagoon. *He has the ability to regrow his limbs when they are broken off. *He is the Bikini Bottom Jump Rope Champion. *He can filter-feed.(This means he doesn't need to get food, he can just get the nutrients he needs out of the water). *In an episode he got a magic booklet and turned Patrick into mayonaise. *Spongebob can shrink himself down to small sizes. *Spongebob is also a brain whisperer and can also keep moving and talk normally without his brain. *Spongebob's dream-self can travel into other people's dreams. *Spongebob can turn shapeshift. *As Fry Boy he has two spatulas and can throw Krabby Patties at his enemies. *As ''The Quickster'''' '''''he can run so fast he is just a blur to others. *Spongebob is a sponge so he can breathe underwater yet can also breath air some of the time. *He is immune to jerkonium. *Spongebob sometimes appears in one spot but then suddenly in another showing he might be able to teleport. *Spongebob is a black belt in karate and was named King of Karate but King Of Karate was just a joke to try and get him to invest in realestate. (Though he is TERRIBLE at karate and is very weak even having a hard time just lifting stuffed animals in some episodes.) In other episodes he is very good at karate. *He is seen able to grow new limbs and eyes.He is also able to make his limbs and himself a little longer.It's unknown if he can stretch his extra limbs. *Spongebob is able to walk through small cracks such as through the locked front doors of the Krusty Krab. *He was also seen to be able to dig through the ground very fastly and enter the ground by by spinning his body. *As a lego superhero it is unknown what he can do. *Spongebob in his video game could make things out of bubbles such as a bowling bowl and an exploding rocket.He has also made other things out of bubbles even a living bubble.He has also made living things,vehicles,and weapons out of sand and snow in a matter of seconds. He is also skilled in making things out of other things just not as fast. *Spongebob can use his tounge as a skiboard like item. *He can cry a mass amount of tears which could probally blast his enemies back if his feelings get hurt or he gets sad.He could also flood an area with his tears. *Spongebob can turn his body into different shapes. *Spongebob has the ability to rotate around on legs.He can also rotate his body 360 degrees without moving his legs. *Spongebob can wriggle (or slide) his body to move like a snake and also slide up,down,around, and across the ground and buildings. *He can take off his face and his face opens outward like a door and on the inside there are shelves that he can keep things cold on. *He can make himself go through a phone,fax machine, and into the television. In the television he can be muted. *Spongebob can make himself 2-D. *His nose can be played like a flute and he is a very good singer and dancer. *He can be shaken in a giant container that is sure to kill the person inside and is only dizzy and the shape of the container. *Spongebob can launch things out of the top of his head and can make his head pop out of the top his head. *His eyes can be burned and then grow back right away. '''Weaknesses''' *Spongebob can't swim *He's not very smart at all in some episodes yet smart in others. *Spongebob is ticklish. *Spongebob can't stand chum. *He's not strong so he can't do much physical damage to his enemies some of the times. *Spongebob is scared of the dark. *He's not very good with a gun. *Sometimes he melts when he gets nervous. *He is very emotional and his Achille's Heel or fatal flaw is that he cares too much for his friends. '''Transportation''' *Spongebob mostly walks everywhere. *In the movie he drives the Patty Mobile.(Yet Spongebob can drive even though he can't earn his driver's liscense). *He also has a bike (That is really like a unicycle,only having one wheel). It does not touch the ground when he rides it because the wheel isn't a wheel it's a spinner. '''Equipment''' *He normally has some bubbles,jellyfishing net, or his spatula. *When he was working as a spy he had a knock-out ray, jet pack, high-power magnifying glass, and a microscopic camera.(all belonged to Sandy) *He has a bubble launcher when he was a lego superhero in a comic. *Spongebob is part of a group that worships the Magic Conch Shell. He will do anything the Conch says and what it says will eventually come true or work out for the best. '''Other Help''' *He has befriended reglar jellyfish and the Queen jellyfish (and the Dragon Fish in Midevil Times). *He is friends with Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Sandy, Pearl, Raaarg, Captain Frostymug, and sometimes Squidward. '''GALLERY'''